sonikkuanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic Ver.Red
"Don't be in such a hurry. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to paint this world crimson." 'Metal Sonic Ver.Red '(メタルソニックレッドバージョン, Metal Sonic Red Version) also known by it's product name, Metal Sonic Mark III, is an updated version of Metal Sonic that existed after the timely defeat of Mecha Sonic during the Angel Island events. This is one of the more drastic Metal Sonic versions, being the most different compared to Sonikku himself. He has only appeared in one Mini Arc where he was the main villian, however, other forms of Metal Sonic would take inspiration from this design. Appearance Metal Sonic Ver.Red has the most drastic design out of the other Metal Sonics, being the most different compared to Sonic himself. Instead of 3 or more spikes that mimicked Sonic's hair, he has one large white spike on the back of his head, with the front of his face being covered with a round red visor. Underneath and on the sides of his face, are a robotic mouth with two glowing yellow "eyes" on each side of his face. His body consists of red and gold colored armor, with a rocket propulsion system in his chest, and two hands that can be transformed into giant spikes, or cannons. His feet have two metallic sharp "claws", with a curved claw on his heels. Personality Like the other Metal Sonics, Metal Sonic Ver.Red shares the same basic personality, having a loyalty to Dr. Eggman and having a love of destruction and chaos. What makes this version so different however, is that it tends to break away from having a personality similar to Sonic's, instead maintaining a cold, heartless soul rather than a rebellious one. Due to this, Ver.Red is very unpredictable and deadly, and will do anything to achieve the goals of his creator, while having some fun for himself. He holds no compassion for anyone, although he is able to learn it, he decides not to for the sake of the Eggman Empire. History Metal Sonic Ver.Red is one of the many redesigns Eggman experimented with after the defeat of the first Metal Sonic prototype. After learning from his past mistakes, he created Ver.Red to be extremely loyal to the Doctor, however, instead of having an impression of Sonic's personality, he would have a rather unforgiving one, something he would use for the later Metal Sonic designs. He first appeared launching an attack on the Land of the Sky, causing Tiara Booboski and her father to be attacked. Before he could destory them and the many other citizens, he was stopped by Sonikku, Tails and Sally, who got rid of the badniks around the city. They get into a confrontation, however he soundly defeats Sonic and his friends, and kidnaps both Tails and Sally, leaving Sonic hurt and under the care of Tiara and her father. Upon waiting for Sonic's arrival, Metal studies and tortures Tails and Sally, using them as a bribe for Sonic to bring him the Chaos Emeralds he has in his possession. After Sonic meets him at Metal's headquarters, Metal meets the blue hedgehog while sitting on a throne. Sonic offers to give Metal the Emeralds in exchange of his friends first, but Metal Sonic decides to tease Sonic by showing his friends hurt and scared inside of a hollow capsule. Sonic tries to save them, but Metal Sonic warns him of how the capsule was created, and Sonic breaking the capsule will kill the two inside. Metal Sonic would later break Sonic down even more, and as an experiment, sends two robots that will test Sonic's abilities, one with Speed, and the other, his strength. However, this causes Sonic to undergo a Dark Transformation, and due to the sudden power boost, he completely annihilates the two robots, much to Metal Sonic's dismay, as he couldn't get the suffient data. He would later battle the Semi Dark Sonic, and seems to have an upper hand in the fight, but as Sonic powers up into Dark Super Sonic, is completely overwhelmed by Sonic's sheer strength. He would also use Sally as a bargaining chip, thinking that Sonic won't attack him if his friend is in danger. However, Sonic soundly defeats Metal Sonic, and although he hurts Sally in the process, saves her. Metal Sonic is later seen questioning Sonic's power, and sending the data he does have to Dr. Eggman, right before being crushed by his headquarters, which collapsed due to the battle that took place. Metal Sonic Red would later be brought back a second time to fight the Chaotix. Powers and Abilities Metal Sonic Ver.Red is one of the most dangerous iterations of Metal to exist. He is very durable, being able to take a direct hit from Sonic and Tails' Double Spin Attack, and even being able to control himself even if his circuits are paralyzed. Along with this, he possesses an impressive amount of strength, being able to lift large piles of rocks and cement, and later being able to throw them as weapons with amazing accuracy. Being a robot, he can anaylze and make very quick calculations, causing him to be able to learn an opponent's fighting style and adapt to it. He is also able to download other fighting styles and technquies, and is later able to do it on his own if he can. He is also shown to be able to fly and match Sonic in speed. Forms